The mounting of furniture fittings without tools has the advantage, compared to the fastening of the fitting parts with screws, of simpler and quicker mounting and demounting. Fastening possibilities for hinge cups of furniture hinges have already been created, wherein the hinge cup in the assigned bore in the furniture part was produced by clamping by means of anchoring parts arranged between the outside of the hinge cup and the circumferential wall of the bore (DE 19521909; EP 0905341B1; DE 20006514U1) or by anchoring elements which can be mounted in separate fastening bores in the furniture part (DE 19517924 B4; DE 4414460 C2), these fastening possibilities having, besides simpler and quicker mounting compared with screw fastening, the advantage of increased durability and anchoring strength.
When mounting hinge cups in furniture parts made of the nowadays increasingly used particle-board materials, one problem is that the holding or clamping force generated in the mounted state between the wall of the bore in the furniture part and the cup part of the hinge cup is transmitted in a manner distributed over as wide an area as possible in order to ensure that the material in the wall region of the fastening bore is not damaged, even in the event of repeated mounting and demounting. In the case of a known hinge cup (EP 0 610 765), separate clamping jaws in the form of cylinder segments made of viscoelastic material, such as plastic or rubber, were therefore arranged in between in the pressing region of the anchoring parts. Rubber and/or comparable elastic plastic materials are, however, prone to time-dependent changes in their elastic material properties, e.g. becoming brittle or hard, as a result of which the stress-absorbing capability of the mount for such a hinge cup in an associated fastening bore also changes.